Hermoso
by Noblee
Summary: "¿Qué?" "Eres realmente hermoso."
HTTYD no me pertenece

* * *

 **HERMOSO**

* * *

― ¿Qué? ―la voz de Astrid es baja, pero intensa. E Hiccup no puede siquiera imaginarse que sería un día sin escuchar esa voz que le hace vibrar con una deliciosa anticipación. Astrid parece hallar divertida su reacción y se inclina un poco más a él, su boca justo al nivel de su oreja, y suspira lentamente antes de decir: ― ¿Quieres decirme algo, _Hiccup_?

Y, joder, ¿cómo no caer de rodillas ante tan fiera mujer? ¿Ante tanta _sensualidad_? Hiccup definitivamente no tiene respuesta a eso. Astrid se aleja de él y arquea una ceja ante su silencio. Hiccup traga la poca saliva que le queda en la boca y coloca sus manos en la cintura de Astrid, atrayéndola nuevamente a él, colocando su frente sobre la de ella, tratando de distraerse del tibio confort que ofrecen los calientes muslos de Astrid a sus propias piernas.

―Eres hermosa ―susurra con voz ronca, su agarre haciéndose más intenso con los segundos, y luego sus labios dejan con dulzura un beso sobre su nariz, sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas, sobre su barbilla―. De verdad lo eres ―añade antes de presionar sus labios contras los de ella, en una caricia que Astrid corresponde con la misma pasión desesperada.

El beso es tan intenso, que Astrid no puede evitar gemir en el mismo, consiguiendo que Hiccup sonría victorioso y gruña excitado al escuchar tan hermoso sonido. Los brazos de Astrid rodean los hombros de Hiccup y sus manos quedan en la nuca de él, donde sus dedos acarician y estiran los cabellos castaños del chico.

Afuera llueve, e incluso relampaguea a momentos, pero ninguno de los dos parece importarle el clima, cuando lo único que merece su completa atención está en los brazos del otro.

―Deberíamos… deberíamos ir a la habitación ―dice Hiccup tras alejarse de ella y romper el beso. Astrid asiente, incapaz de encontrar su propia voz, pero no se mueve. E Hiccup tampoco. Sólo se quedan mirando el uno al otro y entonces Hiccup sonríe de lado, esa sonrisa maliciosa que enerva y maravilla a Astrid por igual, y de pronto Astrid ya no quiere levantarse y perder ese momento.

Así que se inclina hacia él, apoderándose de su boca. Hiccup no puede evitar gemir sorprendido por la acción, pero no se queja, sólo se deja empujar hacia atrás por Astrid mientras se besan con esa sensación de ser el primer beso, aun y cuando no lo es. Porque Hiccup aún puede sentir esa necesidad por tener a Astrid tan cerca de él, de poder sentir sus firmes pechos frotarse contra el suyo, de sentir su centro humedecerse con cada una de sus caricias.

Cuando se separan para recuperar al aliento, con un delgado hilo de saliva aun uniendo sus bocas, Astrid sonríe, y es esa sonrisa que a Hiccup siempre le ha encantado, y este le toma el rostro con una mano y con su pulgar le acaricia la mejilla.

―La cama es mucho más cómoda que el sillón ―dice Hiccup.

Astrid se encoge de hombros. ―Aquí estoy _muy_ cómoda ―dice ella, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas, rozando su entrepierna sobre el notorio bulto en los pantalones de Hiccup. Hiccup jadea, y Astrid repite el movimiento una y otra vez hasta que Hiccup le detiene―. ¿No lo estás disfrutando? ―pregunta Astrid, con un tono que deja ver su travesura e Hiccup cierra los ojos un momento.

Hiccup inhala, tratando de evitar su necesitado orgasmo y luego mira a Astrid, quien sigue con su expresión inocente. ―Oh, _tú sabes_ que lo disfruto.

Astrid ríe.

―Pero ¿sabes que disfrutaría más? ―susurra, acercando su rostro a la clavícula de Astrid, dejando ligeros mordiscos sobre la piel mientras desciende hasta que su boca queda en medio de los pechos de ella.

Astrid se muerde los labios y gime en apreciación, sosteniéndose fuertemente de sus hombros.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunta ella y la risa que escapa de los labios de Hiccup resuena en su pecho.

Hiccup levanta la mirada, pupilas dilatadas, y da un rápido toque con su lengua a la piel que se eriza bajo su tacto antes de contestar: ―Estar dentro de ti.

Y de repente, Astrid no puede contestar porque su boca, una vez más, es silenciada por los suaves y carnosos labios de Hiccup. La fricción entre sus cuerpos es demasiada y Astrid no cree poder soportar más sin sentir a Hiccup moviéndose dentro de ella. Así que sus manos bajan y desabrochan la cremallera de Hiccup, e Hiccup levanta un poco sus caderas para que Astrid pueda deslizar los pantalones. Y Astrid los baja tan rápido y con tanta impaciencia que se lleva también la ropa interior, dejando expuesto el pene de Hiccup.

―Joder ―Hiccup exclama en un gemido ahogado al sentir como su miembro se frota contra la ligera tela de algodón que le separa del centro de Astrid, y Astrid gime un poquito más fuerte que él.

―Por favor, _Hiccup_ ―murmura Astrid, con los labios hinchados y una ligera capa de sudor en su frente.

―Tienes que ayudarme, nena ―responde Hiccup, con voz ronca―. Recuerda que me quitaste la prótesis para darme un masaje ―agrega un tantín divertido al escuchar el quejido de Astrid.

―Ya decía yo porque pude quitarte fácilmente el pantalón ―dice Astrid, apartándose de Hiccup. Hiccup no puede evitar lamerse los labios mientras ve como con un movimiento fluido Astrid se quita los shorts del pijama, para luego quedar totalmente expuesta. Astrid le guiña un ojo antes de quitarse la blusa también e Hiccup piensa que si Astrid no se acerca pero ya, él mismo se levantará y le importará muy poco el caerse.

Astrid, sin embargo, se acerca a él y se coloca nuevamente sobre su regazo. Ambos gimen al sentir por fin ese contacto de piel contra piel. Los dedos de Astrid acarician el pecho de Hiccup, antes de tomar con su mano su pene y masturbarlo con movimientos flojos.

―Oh, dios ―gime Hiccup, sosteniéndole de las caderas―. Astrid, si sigues así voy a correrme.

Astrid suelta una risilla. ―Y todavía no queremos eso, ¿verdad? ―pregunta deteniéndose, pero sin soltarlo. E Hiccup suspira aliviado. Astrid le sujeta con una gentil firmeza y lo guía a su centro. Y por un momento puede jurar que su corazón se detuvo al sentir a Hiccup entrar en ella.

― _Joder, sí_ ―exclama Hiccup al sentir su miembro ser rodeado por esa calidez que sólo puede hallar en Astrid.

― _Hiccup_ ―gime Astrid, rápidamente moviéndose de arriba abajo. E Hiccup gime también, tratando de coincidir los movimientos de Astrid con sus embestidas. Y luego los gemidos de Astrid son más fuertes y más seguidos, y lo único que parece poder decir es el nombre de Hiccup. Y este se halla a sí mismo diciendo vez tras vez el nombre de ella.

Y cuando Hiccup siente que va terminar, su boca intenta encontrar la de Astrid, quien parece entenderle rápidamente, y sus bocas se juntan torpemente mientras sus orgasmos se vienen sobre ellos.

Astrid apoya su frente sobre el hombro de Hiccup, tratando de normalizar su respiración, y sonríe levemente al sentir los brazos de Hiccup apretarle contra él.

―Ahora necesito una ducha ―murmura Hiccup entre risas que Astrid corresponde con las suyas.

―Yo también.

Ambos guardan silencio unos segundos, y luego Astrid levanta la cabeza y conecta su mirada con la de Hiccup. Y este le sonríe.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunta él ahora.

Astrid vuelve a reír y pasa sus manos entre el cabello de Hiccup.

―Eres realmente hermoso ―responde ella.

E Hiccup le besa suavemente la nariz.


End file.
